Manny
Manfred, better known as Manny, is a imperial mammoth and the main protagonist of the Ice Age franchise. He is Ellie's love interest and later, her husband, Peaches' father, and Sid and Diego's best friend. In the first film, he befriends a ground sloth named Sid and a saber tooth tiger named Diego led him to rise above his pain. It's the same when he falls in love with Ellie and the two of them have a daughter, Peaches. Manny faces thugs and predators on his journey to becoming a noble hero and father. He is voiced by Ray Romano. History Ice Age Once a devoted father and husband, Manfred loved his wife and child dearly, protecting them well until a band of humans on the hunt came between them. Manny attempted to fend them off but was unsuccessful as his wife and child were killed. This left Manny embittered with the world at large, being cold and indifferent towards other creatures. Manny, however, met a ground sloth named Sid one summer, who insisted on staying close to Manny as the mammoth had saved him from an attack brought on by two rhinos. Sid found a human baby named Roshan, who was separated from his tribe, and Manny, along with a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, helped him to return the baby to his tribe. Despite Diego's duplicity, Manny forgave him and formed a herd with both the saber and the sloth, heading south. Ice Age: The Meltdown By the second film, Manny and his herd made their home in a valley that was surrounded by ice, which was due to flood as the immense amounts of surrounding ice were hastily melting with the spring. With this, Manny and his herd led the other herds of animals to safety, though throughout that time, Manny grew uneasy, thinking that he perhaps was the last mammoth alive. This changed when he met a female mammoth named Ellie, who believed she was a possum, along with her adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie. Manny led these three to safety as well, initially with the intent of choosing Ellie as a mate to spark the mammoth population. Soon after, however, the flood ended and mammoths made their presence known as they marched through the valley. Regardless, Manny and Ellie stayed together, taking Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie with them as part of their herd. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Some time later, Manny and Ellie were expecting a child of their own, and Manny grew uneasy with his status as a father. Manny grew protective of Ellie and was forced to deal with Sid's disappearance as he was abducted by a Tyrannosaurus named Momma, whose eggs Sid unknowingly abducted in the hopes of having his own family. Braving the perils of the underground dinosaur world where Sid was taken with the help of a weasel named Buck, Manny returned to the surface with his herd and his newborn daughter, a mammoth calf named Peaches. Ice Age: Continental Drift Years later, Manny grew more overprotective of his teenaged daughter : Peaches was growing up fast and he became more and more uneasy and overprotective with her social interactions with boys. It culminates when He embarrasses her in front of the all the teen mammoths. Fuming, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, resulting in Peaches furiously disowning him. . At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. The continental divides separated Manny from his family for a time, pushing him, Sid, Diego and Sid's irritable grandmother Granny out to sea on an ice floe. Manny, while at sea, encountered a group of animals that declared themselves pirates atop an iceberg ship: the pirate captain, an ape named Gutt who offered Manny and the herd to join the crew. Manny refused stating no one will stop me from getting back to his family. Gutt's calm demeanor quickly disappeared into a look of pure evil, stating to Manny that his family "will be the death of you." . The ape then tried to make them walk the plank, starting with Sid and Granny. As the two were about to walk the plank, Manny, along with Diego, the saber, worked out how to escape their bonds and toppled the ship to the side, preventing the sloths from falling into the waters. Gutt noticed this and angrily leaped forward, pulling out his sawfish skull blade and engaging Manny in a duel, in which Manny fought using his tusks. Manny gained the upper hand and brought the mast that he was tied to crashing down on the ship's deck, splitting the iceberg in half during their escape, taking Shira with him (who was abandoned by Gutt to drown). After escaping Gutt and heading to Switchback Cove. Manny comes up with a plan to steal Gutt's replacement ship. With the help of some cute Hyraxes, Manny Sid and Diego eventually manage to steal Gutt's replacement ship. The furious ape then follows them in a new ship, vowing to destroy everything Manny holds dear. Manny and the gang finally reach the continent, only to find that Gutt and his crew had beaten them there, having tied Ellie to a pillar and Gutt holding a dagger near Peaches' neck. Manny called out to Gutt that he would willingly turn himself in if Peaches was spared, which Gutt dismissed, but regardless allowed Manny to board the Sweet Revenge. Manny came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but the Gutt went back on his word, stating that Manny took everything from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny tried to charge at the evil captain but the crew quickly lassoed him. Just as everything seemed hopeless, Louis then stood up to the big ape, demanding him to release Peaches. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis' challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. After a few struggles, Louis managed to unearth the huge knife and fearlessly pointed the knife at Gutt. Louis then threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. Gutt has the herd cornered, but his pirates are defeated by Granny's pet whale Precious. Gutt is swift enough to dodge the blasts while Squint, Raz, Flynn, Dobson, Silas and Gupta are washed and knocked onto the side of their ship and into the sea,and the ape leaps away, now not caring for his crew. Gutt then headed to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. Manny rushed in to escape with his family, but was impeded by Gutt, who held him back: the two stopped in their tracks long enough to watch as massive chunks of the continent's cliffs came down hard and fast into the oceans, bringing chunks of land surging up from the waters, which split the Sweet Revenge into pieces and brought Manny and Gutt upwards, where they fought on, standing on a piece of the Sweet Revenge. As the ice chunk that they stood on slid down toward the sea, Gutt produced his sawfish skull blade and Gupta's tooth dagger, splitting the sword in half down the middle, and dueled with Manny, declaring that the oceans were his to control, and swung his sword at the mammoth, barley missing his eye. Manny, however, took the upper hand and blocked Gutt from attacking by standing on his arms: Gutt then clawed Manny's feet, broke loose and jumped up, swinging on a passing branch and over a land bridge brought up from sea. Gutt landed a kick to Manny's face and takes in with a heavy log to finish him off. Manny, however, tilted the slab of his to his side, launching Gutt into the air, where Manny struck him with another log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. A triumphant Manny then reunited with his wife and daughter. Manny soon after led the other herds of animals, who had been driven out of their homes by the continent divides, to a new home across the seas. Manny sailed the ship of the entire herd to Switchback Cove, where Sid happily hugged is Hyrax buddies.. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. Ellie assured to Manny that both him and Peaches are going to be just fine. Ice Age: Collision Course At the start of the 5th film, Manny and Peaches were playing hockey on a frozen lake, which Peaches beats him in. Later Peaches' fiancé, Julian, a fun and loving mammoth, tries to get on the ice. He slips, making Peaches try to help him, only to spin around the ice, laughing. Manny, a little bit sad, picks up the hockey sticks, thinking his daughter would want to play with him any longer now that Julian was there. Ellie slid on the ice, with their friend, Granny. Julian came up to his mother-in-law and gave her buttercup flowers. Manny is a little annoyed by this. Julian claims he'd give Manny the best gift of them all. He gives Manny a giant bear hug, making Manny feel uncomfortable, gently pushing him off. Peaches was going to go, but Ellie reminded her of "the thing". Manny confused, said he could do "the thing." Ellie quickly said no and Peaches said it was a girl thing. Ellie said that he should hang out with his friends. She then wiggled and giggled. Manny is confused. Manny meets up with his Diego, at a fruit bar. Manny tells Diego that he doesn't get women, saying Ellie did something odd. Manny asks Diego if Shira ever giggled, for which he glanced to see Shira chasing a gazelle. Diego replied she wasn't much of a "giggler". Sid, their friend, looked like a mess, for he got dumped. Manny told him that he should get cleaned up. Manny, Diego, and Sid then noticed that hardly anyone was around. Ellie and the other animals came out of their hiding places, as Ellie told Manny Happy Anniversary. Manny had forgot their anniversary. He was nervous, as the mammals began to chant his name, one called out that he had forgot. Everyone was disappointed. Then fireworks colored the sky, and everyone was amazed. Ellie asked Manny how he did it and Manny told her he couldn't reveal his secrets, though he didn't do it. Julian commented about how he'd miss them so much when they left. Manny and Ellie were shocked by this. Peaches told Julian he hadn't told them yet, for which Julian said surprise as he backed up from Manny. Diego growled at Manny that they had a problem. Manny thought it was not as big as his problem with his daughter and his soon-to-be son-in-law. He then noticed the fiery object in the sky.He told everyone the party was over and to leave quickly, grabbing drinks out of guests' hands, such as Louis. Not long later, they were running from the asteroid and quickly made it in an ice cage. He reached for his daughter's trunk, hoping to calm her down, only to see that she was already holding Julian's. This sadden Manny. Later, after hearing strange growling sounds, Manny yelled hello into the smoking hole. Manny helped their old weasel friend, Buck, out of the hole. With him, Buck brought a stone tablet that he had found, saying that they were likely going to get knocked out by an asteroid. They followed Buck into a forest where they were hit with an electrical storm. The storm made Manny's fur poof. While Peaches was trapped by the lightening, Manny didn't understand why Julian wasn't helping her. He then broke the rock cliff, though Julian warned him. Manny and Ellie were stuck as the purple lightening zapped around them. Diego was able to save them. Buck went inside the forest, and saved a "baby." It turned out to be a pumpkin, and the herd thought it was rather strange. Buck named the pumpkin Bronwyn. Manny and Ellie decide to try and get Julian and Peaches to stay. Manny plays hockey with Julian. At first, Manny gently slides the puck toward Julian, for he hadn't been able to stop any of them. Julian stopped the puck and was so excited he told Peaches that she'd have a new hockey partner. Manny, angry, hit the puck as hard as he could, only for it to hit Julian in the head, knocking him into the ice water. Peaches was mad at her father for doing so. Later they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd discovered that Granny was gone. Buck wasn't able to hide the fact from the herd that giant Dino-Birds were following them. Sid, upset that his Granny was gone, cried, saying he could still hear her voice. They noticed that Granny's yelling was not in Sid's head and it was coming from a crashed asteroid. They found a prehistoric rabbit, called Teddy, giving Granny massages. They found that they were in a crystal place, called Geotopia. Brooke, a sloth, found the herd and fell in love with Sid, even calling her Brooke's Squad|squad of Minicorns to get them to bring Sid toward her. Brooke decided to take the herd to the leader that "knows all". The minicorns tapped their hooves on the crystal floor, releasing the crystal hoverboards, taking them to her master. They made it to Geotopian master, who they were confused by. Doing strange poses, the Llama, called Shangri Llama greeted the herd, and decided to teach them yoga. Later Sid had broke the walls of Geotopia, making Shangri Llama lose his cool. The Geotopians agreed to give up crystals to a volcano, in order to save themselves from the asteroid. The dino-birds knocked the crystal done, but agreed to help to save their lives as well. Manny and Julian were able to get the giant crystal in the volcano, saving everyone. Manny and Julian bonded over a hug and everyone was well and happy. At the end of the film, Manny walks Peaches down the aisle. He passed her trunk over to Julian. Julian and Peaches get married and Brooke sings a song for the herd and other animals called My Superstar. Ice Age: Landscape Damage By the final chapter,'' Manny and Peaches were having a snowball fight as she wins. As they taking a break, Peaches is thinking of having a baby. Manny is shocked and confused of having a grandchild. Ellie is exciting having a baby mammoth around, but he is a little worried. As Peaches runs off and thinks about having children, Ellie convinced him of having a grandchildren. But Manny isn't ready to be a grandfather, so he walk off as he was disappointed. Later that sunset, while the girls are having a baby shower for Brooke, Manny, Diego, and Sid are having a guys talk. Manny thinks he don't want Peaches having a baby, but Diego and Sid said is a good thing of having kid. Then Julian came as Crash and Eddie are on his back, and thinks he likes having a kid. But not Manny he won't let his daughter having a future kid, and what he saying is if Peaches want to have a future son or daughter, he rather off dead. As they having a guy conversation, Julian noticing a stormly ice twister heading towards the valley. He told his friends to warn the girls and Buck. they were running from the tornado and quickly made it in the cave. He then grabs Buck as he fights the twister. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. Later, after the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd hearing someone is coming from the bush. they spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy. Buck brought an idea to stop the tornado, and saying that It caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, so the only place to find could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So Manny and his friends accepted. They followed Buck into the cave were it's so dark. a bear named Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds, but Shangri Llama tells him he doesn't have the guts to kick them out them of his cave, he called his minions the racoon Rakuma, the wolf Scooter, and the ram goat Bernie. As the goons prepare to attack them, Buck holds them off to protect the herd. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a glowing place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. Just then Manny and Ellie having a perfect conversation for Peches' child. As Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Sid had broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his control. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Eamon had came to stop them as his henchmen surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and traped them in the fence log. So then Diego, Shira and Sid using there duel to free Ellie and others. Buck used his knife on the geyser to blast upwards, where they fought on, standing on ice chunk that they stood on slid down toward the cliff, after the finale battle, Buck also poking Eamon in the eyes, Eamon then kicks Manny in the hand and use a heavy rock to finish him and Buck off. Manny however, tilted the slab of his to his side, Buck hands him heavy log, launch Eamon, and sending the bad bear in the air. Manny and Buck were able to get the rock in the geyser, saving everyone. And Eamon was locked in the caged with his minions. Later that morning, Manny and his friends and family are leaving Diamond Wonder and says goodbye Brozin and the others. Except Jasmine who would like to join the herd. Back at the valley, Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny, where Sid happily proud to be a father. And he also accept them as his uncle. Manny also accepted to have a grandchild. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to have a child. But she decided not to be a parent til she's thirty. The film ends as Manny tells Diego and Sid they the one who take the baby to his tribe when they met, and joins his friends in a celebration, which ends the film, as every character is ice skating. Personality As a mammoth, Manny was short for words, and often came off as cross, surly and cold: this demeanor was brought on by the loss of his family at the hands of a pack of humans. Though he was often bitter, Manny was loyal to those he cared for and watched closely over any that he formed bonds with; though he was dedicated to anyone he was close to, Manny was never above his usual sarcasm, or, as Sid was concerned, a sharp slap to the head. In later years, Manny's demeanor softened as he grew into a herd and found a wife in the form of Ellie: perhaps due to his losses in life, Manny was greatly protective of Ellie and loved her dearly, this love furthering itself as he became a father for a second time to Peaches, his daughter. With his daughter, Manny grew overly protective and somewhat doting, thinking that Peaches was always going to be his helpless baby; this perspective changed as Peaches proved her self-sufficience. Manny was built as all other mammoths were, large with a thick brown woolly coat, long, curved tusks, flappy ears, four large feet and a long prehensile trunk. Though better groomed by far than Sid, Manny still had some hygiene issues, from overly-long trunk hairs to his toenails, under which were insects that still believed the Jurassic was going on. Due to spending a good part of his time frowning, Manny had a fixed scowl, which he continuously wore, in addition to his surly mood. Manny's eyes were brown and his scalp hair was dark brown, parted down the middle, a style that had been out of fashion since the Pliocene. Perhaps most notable of all was Manny's weight: even for a mammoth, Manny was somewhat portly, blaming his fat appearance on his thick fur. Manny's favorite fruit was peaches, which led to his daughter's name. Gallery Manny.png unnamed.png ice_age_manny_by_aaronhardy523-db37jcp.png 53139.png many.png Manny-ice-age-3-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-41363300-430-500.jpg Manny_bad_traffic.jpg|Manny going in the opposite direction of the migration. If_my_trunk_was_that_small.jpg|"If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg|Wait a minute. I thought rhinos were vegetarians. (Sid: An excellent point.) Shut up! Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|"You know, I don't like animals who kill for pleasure." Manny_defending_Sid_from_Carl_&_Frank.jpg|Manny defending Sid from the Rhinos. You_have_beautiful_eyes.jpg|(Sid: You have beautiful eyes.) "Get off my face." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1132.jpg|(Sid: That south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild.) No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.jpg|That's your shelter? (Sid: You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood. I'm a little guy.) You got half a stick. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Poisonous reptiles? ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg|Manny annoyed by Sid chatting ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg|Manny and Sid see's Nadia carrying her son in the river ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Manny and Sid meeting Roshan ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg|(Sid: Look, there's smoke. That's his herd right up the hill. We should return him.) Let's get something straight here. Okay? There's no we. There never was a we. In fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a you! ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg|(Sid: Just up the hill.) Listen very carefully: I'm not going. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg|Manny and Sid meeting Diego. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2771.jpg|Manny, Sid and Roshan meeting Diego again as the humans left camp ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg|You gotta make it stop. I can't take it anymore! Manny_Sid_staredown.jpg|"Okay, you! Check for poop! (Sid: Hey, why am I the poop checker?!) Because returning the runt was YOUR idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't! (Sid: ...Why else?) NOW, SID!!" Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3219.jpg|"ENOUGH!" Manny stops Sid and Diego from fighting 115924_26.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego see a dodo grabbing a melon ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego with Roshan looking at all the dodos ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Manny fighting the dodos over the watermelon ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3740.jpg|Manny getting ready to sleep ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.jpg|Where is the baby? (Diego: You lost it?) SID!! ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4731.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego continuing their journey ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.jpg|Manny and Sid figure of pack of animals Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|The heroes scream when Roshan slides down the Ice cave. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5656.jpg Manny_sees_his_tragic_past_on_the_cave_wall.jpg|Manny sees his tragic past painted on the cave wall: his first wife and child who were killed by hunters. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6050.jpg|Manny smiles at Roshan Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing for their lives as they try to escape a volcano field. Manny_trying_to_Save_Diego_from_a_pool_of_Lava.jpg|Manny rushes to save Diego from falling into a river of lava. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg|That's what you do in a herd. We look out for each other. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego looking at Roshan walking Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg|What do you mean ambush? You set us up. (Diego: It was my job, I was supposed to get the baby but then...) You brought us home for dinner! (Sid: That's it, you're out of the herd.) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg|Manny was taken aside by Diego Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7810.jpg|Manny fighting Oscar and Lenny Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8038.jpg|Manny forgives Diego for set him and Sid up after the battle of Soto. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8304.jpg|Manny gives Roshan to his father Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|Manny's kind smile ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8455.jpg|We won't forget about you. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8653.jpg|Manny is glad that Diego is alive after continuing to head south ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego are at the kid's camp ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg|Manny tells the story for the kids MV5BMTI4ODExODIxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODE2NjYyMw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,997_AL_.jpg|Manny not amused with Fast Tony's ramblings. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1210.jpg|Ahh, Diego? Retract the claws please. (Diego: Oh, right, sorry.) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1246.jpg|Guys, Fast Tony was right. everything is melting. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg|The herd going down the Eviscerator. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg|After the journey Manny, Sid and Diego hears the mammoth calling. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2444.jpg|But it turns out to be Cholly who was farting on the log. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Manny depressed, believing that he's last mammoth on Earth. Manny_meets_Ellie.jpg|Manny's whole word turns upside down with Ellie. MV5BMjA1OTAxNjUzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODc2NjYyMw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,996_AL_.jpg|Manny meets Ellie. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2868.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego confused that Ellie thinks she's opossum ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg|Crash: This guy giving you trouble, Sis?) Sis? (Ellie: That's right, these are my brothers, Possum, Possum, Possum.) I don't think her tree goes all the way to the top branch! ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg|Ok! Thanks to Sid, we're now travelling together, and like it or not, we're going to be one big happy family! Ill be the daddy, Ellie will be the mommy, And Diego will be the uncle who eats the kids who get on my nerves! Now lets move, before the ground falls out from under our feet! ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg|What are you doing? (Ellie: Playing dead.) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3516.jpg|Manny tries to convince Ellie that she was a mammoth ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg|Manny running from Cretaceous ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3879.jpg|Manny about to toss Cretaceous away MV5BNDI1Mzc0MTIzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzE2NjYyMw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,997_AL_.jpg ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|"Can you believe her?! "Bravery's just dumb! Maybe you should run away more!" Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg|She's infuriating, stubborn, and narrow-minded!" ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg|Manny being convince by Sid to impress Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg|Have you done this before? (Crash: Ha! Only a million times!) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg|Are you happy now? After he accidentally knocks Crash in the tree ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg|Manny looks at Ellie when she realize that she is a mammoth. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5721.jpg|Manny scolding by Ellie that she's not the right mammoth for her ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5941.jpg|Manny and his friends are on the Misty Chasm as they hold on to each other ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-6191.jpg|Manny and Ellie smile at each other as they did the right thing together. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg|As they wake up they were overslept at the stream. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg|Manny and his friends are being watched by the vultures. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg|Manny and his friends just saw the boat, until there were hot water and steam geyser. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg|Manny & Ellie arguing whether to go through or around the geysers to get to the boat. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7638.jpg|After escaping the geyser, Manny, Sid and Diego finally reach the boat. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|Crash and Eddie alert to Manny that Ellie is trap in the cave. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|Manny saw the flood coming through ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg|Manny tries to use the log to free Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg|Manny gets dragged down by Cretaceous ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Manny facing Cretaceous and Maelstrom ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|Manny carries Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg|Manny and his friends are stranded ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8819.jpg|Manny and his friends happy that the flood dried off ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg|Manny and Ellie seeing the herd of mammoths stormed through, proving that they weren't the last mammoths. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|Manny's wants Ellie that find everything she's looking for. Manny_hanging_like_a_possum_confesses_his_love_for_Ellie.jpg|Manny, hanging like a possum, confesses his love for Ellie. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9458.jpg|Ellie tells Manny he's opossum enough for her Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg|Manny and Ellie confess their love for each other. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg|Manny and Ellie decide to remain together as a herd. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-450.jpg|Manny was talking to the baby on Ellie's belly ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg|Manny is so excited to see the baby coming soon, but Ellie tell him that he's been carried away. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-842.jpg|Manny surprises Ellie the baby's playground ice_age_3_07.jpg|Diego tells Manny he's leaving. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg|Sid, I know what you're going through. You're gonna have a family too someday. You gonna meet a nice girl, with... with low standards, no real options, or sense of smell... (Ellie: What Manny means to say is...) ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|(Ellie: Sid, wait.) No, no, it's ok. He'll bounce back, it's one of the advantages of being Sid. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Manny disapproves of Sid's decision to adopt three baby T-Rexes, after they terrorize local children. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg|Manny hears something stomping big ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3026.jpg|Nobody move a muscle! Ice-Age-3-Szene-2.jpg|Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie found ice cave down there were the Sid is getting the dino eggs. fea_03iceage2_07-03-2009_IKGF1M9.jpg|Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone. 470413_314417811977934_781361636_o.jpg|Manny, Ellie and Diego are being chase and attacked by the Ankylosaurus ice_age_3_14.jpg|Buck arrives and fends the other dinos away. Manny_and_Diego_trapped_in_a_carnivorous_plant.jpg|Manny and Diego trapped in a carnivorous plant. Buck_saves_Manny_and_Diego_from_the_carnivorous_plant.jpg|Buck saves Manny and Diego from the plant. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6126.jpg|Manny and his friends listening to Buck's stories. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6687.jpg|Manny is having a nightmare of Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. MV5BMTU4MzY5MTg1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkyMjU2Mg@@._V1_.jpg|Manny and his friends are entering the Plates of Woe. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8585.jpg|I liked you guys better, when you were extinct! After battling the Guanlongs. Manny_&_Ellie_cradeling_baby_Peaches.jpg|Manny and Ellie cradling baby Peaches. Peaches_with_Longer_tusks.jpg ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg|Manny help Buck to defeat Rudy Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-9654.jpg|Big smiles! ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9997.jpg ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10045.jpg|Manny and his friends welcome Peaches to the Ice Age ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-301.jpg|After Manny hears something rumbling, Peaches is disappear Manny_worrying_about_Peaches.jpg|"First it's the falls, then she's piercing her trunk, and the next thing you know, she's addicted to berries! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg|Ellie tells Manny that Peaches is not gonna be his little girl forever. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg|(Peaches: Okay, so tell me, when exactly will I be allowed to hang out with boys?) When I'm dead, plus three days. Just to make sure I'm dead. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg|See? He still hugs his parents. MV5BMjE4MDI2NDM3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg4MTI3Nw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,753_AL_.jpg|Manny and Diego helping Sid find Granny ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg|Manny untied the tusk of Peaches and Ethan ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Manny shocked and hurt after Peaches tells him she wishes he wasn't her father. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1457.jpg 10699812_686993081387070_992830617379185032_o.jpg|The continent divides and separates Manny from his family. 615150_331485890271126_672091491_o.jpg|"STAY ALIVE! No matter how long it takes, I WILL FIND YOU! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego seeing a giant crab at the hurricain ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg|How big is this '''OCEAN?!!!' Ice-age-continental-drift-whysoblu-4.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego with Granny see a ship coming ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3191.jpg|Manny tries ask Captain Gutt for them to get to the continent Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg|Manny losing consciousness after Gutt fires a snow-cannonball at his face. Manny_tied_up_by_pirates.jpg|Manny is being tied up by Captain Gutt ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg|Look, as much as I'm tempted to join a monkey, the Easter Bunny and a giant bag of pudding, I'll pass. No one's going to stop me from getting back to my family. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg|Manny save Shira from drowning 10683434_690457617707283_5094636200892328631_o.jpg|Manny and his friends found land ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|"Hey, little fellas. How 'bout you and us against the pirates? Huh? Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg|You got no idea what I'm sayin', do you?" Manny_explains_the_plan_to_steal_Gutt's_ship.jpg|Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship to get back home. 1658138_736152726471105_7683819782045831286_o.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego gasp that Shira is escape ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg|Manny waves to Gutt after successfully stealing his ship. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6966.jpg|Manny and Sid mocking Diego for his denial that he's fallen in love with Shira. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7503.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego are finally home ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Manny gasps in horror to see Gutt grabbing Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Manny_demands_Gutt_to_release_his_family.jpg|Manny demands Gutt to release his family, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny_Diego_and_Shira_facing_Captain_Gutt.jpg|Herd vs. Pirates. Manny_amazed_how_Peaches_saved_her_mother.jpg|"She did it! My daughter's all grown up." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg|Manny facing Captain Gutt ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8553.jpg|"You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh 11 TONS!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8560.jpg|"Bon voyage, Monkey-boy!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reunites with his family. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8820.jpg|Manny and his friends look at their home are destoryed IA4-_I_Missed_You_Daddy.jpg|Manny embraces his daughter. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Manny telling Peaches to have fun. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-9084.jpg|The entire herd gazes at their new home at Switchback Cove. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-9623.jpg|"We are family!" Trivia * A running gag for Manny, shown in all four films, is that if a certain character were to refer to him as fat, he would often deny it, saying that "his fur is what makes him look big" and that "it's poofy". * Ray Romano and John Leguizamo's children have voiced small cameos in almost all the sequels. For instance, Ray's elder Daughter Ally voices one of the teen girl mammoths in the forth film. Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Heroes Category:Mammoths Category:Animals Category:Herd members Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Elephants Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Husbands Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Protagonist